


Fortunate

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anger Management, Drabble, F/M, Gen, turning tables, work through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: The charity case is not so grateful
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Suyin Beifong & Kuvira
Kudos: 14





	1. Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me 
> 
> [ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/diaryofanaspiringhotgirl/](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/diaryofanaspiringhotgirl)

All her life Kuvira's heard she should be lucky.   
When her parents didn't want her and found a family to dump her on, she was considered fortunate. Lots of children ended up in orphanages. When kids like her misbehaved they didn't get second-chances, they didn't get therapy or soft talks urging them to share, but because of the generosity of Suyin Beifong, she was so fortunate.   
Even at eight, hearing those words made her ears burn, it made the ground shake underneath her, but it was okay because she learned to control it.   
She took those lessons, the therapy, the soothing talks, the discipline and it made her better. It taught her something, not the lesson Suyin wanted her to learn, but it taught her when to bend and when to stand her ground. 

It taught her her element and she learned that she preferred standing her ground.

She was fortunate, so fortunate that she used to cry herself to sleep and throw herself into relevés and elevés in dance, just to wear out her body for some rest. Sometimes she used to pick fights to get attention from her "siblings" until Opal made it clear that she would never be one of them and when she felt the bitterness creep up she used to chant how 'fortunate she was' to remind herself that at least she was wanted by someone. No-one favored the victim anyways, so she might as well get comfortable with being considered the 'fortunate one'. She might as well lean into her privilege, so she did and she ended up captaining the dance squad, even if she wasn't better than anyone else- and she was, she made sure of it- this was one of the few times nepotism worked in her favor and she was going to milk it. She'd learned enough from watching Zaofu and Ba sing se, that it was what made the world go around. 

It was what made people like her's world go around, the rejected and powerless and she would never forget it.  
She promised herself one day she would change it. If only so her ears didn't turn red when she remembered being called a street rat, or stray dog by her 'family' or worse see the word charity mouthed by her mentor. 

Instead, Kuvira focused all her energy on her dancing and her bending, every spare moment she had was spent sharpening her mind and her body, she'd learned they would be her two greatest weapons in this world and she didn't have the luxury of her fake siblings for games. 

She knew she didn't have someone looking out for her even if they said they did. After mastering earth, then metal, then the affection of her guard squad. She turned her attention to the key, Baatar jr. 

She didn't like him, she was indifferent towards him. He was boring, older, and couldn't bend, and he was her almost brother, but he was a Beifong so she entertained him. She pretended not to notice him noticing her. She pretended not to realize when his attention changed from brotherly and dismissive to something else, when his eyes lingered longer, and he was more eager to help her. When he would stop in on her practices, and make awkward small talk and she would flirt back, slowly pulling back her tough demeanor to something almost attainable for him. 

Almost.

She would comply because he was fortunate and if she pulled him to her side, he would be the security she needed. Even if she didn't make the move she wanted to in her mind, with Baatar in her pocket and her sheets, she would hold the key to Zafou, maybe she could hold the key to the world with the right backing. So she encouraged it, and pretended to fall in love. It was tolerable because he was a good man, boring but good and her 'family' loved it. Opal who never said a positive thing to her in her life, gushed in excitement. Huan was happy for them and so was Wei and Wing and for Kuvira could almost let her guard down, because now she was accepted, right?

Until she heard Suyin boasting about the perfect end to her protégé's cinderella story.

So she decides she would not let it go, she would show everyone how fortunate she really was


	2. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original piece

She knows she should be lucky. She’s so fortunate, that she was chosen. She’s fortunate to be adopted when millions of others weren’t but she doesn’t feel lucky. She feels bitter. 

Thankfully it doesn’t affect her dancing, so when her new ward enrolled her in her school, she felt relief. This would help her earn a living and make her way, from young she knew the importance of making her own way. She had to, she didn’t have the luxury of someone else doing it for her. So at eight she lost her innocence and saw the world for how it was, saw how easily someone could be disguarded by those set to protect her. 

She could barely process it and instead focused her bending and dance, bending came naturally to her, she possessed a skillset that she was proud of. The way the earth obeyed her pleased her. It was one of the few things that still did and as she practiced she became a master. Soon she was floating effortlessly on air, almost flying with the cables, beautiful and lithe. And then she caught his attention.

She didn’t mean to. 

She didn’t try and she supposed she should count herself fortunate that she was chosen. 

He’s a millionaire afterall and not bad looking, he was strong and able bodied, and only a few years older than her. 

Ten to be exact, to some it was older but despite her adopted mother giving her a privileged life, she made it her duty to see what her life could have been. It was a harsh world for those who weren’t lucky, bender or not and so she went out there, to the streets to talk to the rejected, to befriend her image, the ones who weren’t fortunate to be chosen. 

So when he flirts with her she encourages it, although he makes her feel nothing. 

He means nothing to her except for security, protection and provision and if they didn’t grow up together she knew she would never get that close to him. She wouldn’t be able to because people like her were kept outside so she smiles at him when he comes to see her dance practice. She laughs at his dry unadventurous sense of humor and carefully pretends to let her guard down around him. Yes she was a stotic around everyone else but with him, it was so different. She was so different to him because he was so fortunate. 

She’d finally learned how to turn around what her ward did all those years before by adopting her charity case and “raising her like she was her own”. Her ward said this to anyone who would listen while she felt like she suffocated from the weight of being unwanted, and couldn’t complain because she should be greatful, but now her son wanted her and she could make him feel like he should be fortunate. She was a skilled bender, she was beautiful and fit, she was powerful and admired. She could break him until he only wanted her, and be hot and cold the way she was forced to be growing up around them for attention. 

Wasn’t she fortunate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from what I had originally written, I'll post both and you can tell me what you think


End file.
